Poison's new Killer Kitty
by BoxingWGV
Summary: Poison slaps Cammy into a nap and trains her as a wrestling rookie.
1. Chapter 1

Cammy: Ugh...

After Poison slapped Cammy into a nap, she takes her in for wrestling training. The older woman puts Cammy in front of her and observes her physique.

Poison: "Cute face, but you don't have the charm to cut it in the ring."

Cammy scowls. Even though she is in good shape, that cute face still went to sleep from a mere slap by Poison. Poison smirks.

Poison: We'll need to work on your show-woman skills. Help you stand out from the rest!

Poison puts Cammy in a skimpy Cat wrestler outfit. A mask with cat ears. Panties. Leg stockings. A sports bra. Cammy's abs are really put on display as Poison pats them.

Cammy: What in the world is this!?

Poison: Your wrestling gear, sweetie. You need to look the part. Show the crowd you're not afraid to get your claws out, kitty.

Poison playfully whips Cammy in the ass.

Cammy: Oww...

Poison then takes Cammy to a wrestling ring and shows her the ropes. Cammy tries her hurricarana but Poison is able to slip out of it.

Poison: All wrong! This is how you do it!

Poison hits Cammy with her own hurricarana and Cammy feels it pretty well. After a while, Cammy is sweating and breathing heavily after Poison has shown her some moves.

Poison: Not bad. You lack experience. You will be the Killer Kitty until you become a real woman.

Cammy is somewhat offended at her new wrestling name. She will have to accept it though since Poison is older, hotter and stronger than her. Poison wraps Cammy in her whip.

Poison: You're coming with me. It's past your bedtime, my little rookie.

Poison takes Cammy to bed and they sleep together. The young girl still has a lot to learn.


	2. Killer Kitty vs Ninja Girl

It is Cammy's first official wrestling match, and Ibuki was taming the Killer Kitty as if she was her own pet.

"Ugh!" The Killer Kitty was judo thrown by Ibuki. She is sweating bullets as the ninja is too fast for her. The crowd is behind Ibuki since they find ninjas to be cool and Ibuki has embarrassed the Killer Kitty by countering and slipping out of all the wrestling moves she tried to hit on the young ninja.

Ibuki: "Come on, Kitty, want me to go "easy" on you?"

Ibuki slaps the Killer Kitty with the palm of her hand and kicked her leg, as Cammy is annoyed by her taunts. The crowd is wondering if the Killer Kitty's abs are just for show.

Ibuki: "Namby-pamby!"

Ibuki slides and spins around to the back of Cammy. Using her hands, she grabs the Killer Kitty's mask and pulls it off while she was twisting her neck. Cammy groans in pain from the move and once she got up again, she realizes she has been unmasked. Her hair has been ruffled from the beating too.

Cammy: "H-hey! My mask!"

Ibuki: "You were wide open. Aww, you look cute, kitty! Time to end this!"

Ibuki spins around her again and hits a sluggish inexperienced Cammy with a Dragon Suplex! With the Killer Kitty's shoulders firmly on the mat, the referee counts. 1, 2, 3! Ibuki wins the match in impressive fashion! However, she made the Killer Kitty look like the in-ring rookie she was. She throws Cammy's mask back at her lap in the ring when she sat up, she is sweaty and defeated now.

Ibuki does her signature pose. "You should train harder!"

Cammy is annoyed but Ibuki is right about her lack of experience, the crowd can back her up on that claim.

Cammy eventually got back to the locker room after the defeat. She is exhausted, and she was made into an amateur by a ninja girl. The wrestling fans will certainly heckle the Killer Kitty for being a kitten in the ring. Poison then walks up to Cammy and slaps her on the scar.

Cammy: Ahh!

Poison: Weak! You need more training, how could you lose to some ninja like that?

Cammy(holding her cheek): She was too fast!

Poison: Silence! Looks like I'm gonna have to whip you into shape!

Poison whips Cammy as punishment for the embarrassing loss. Cammy feels the sting and has a red bottom now. Poison then orders Cammy to get up.

Poison: Tomorrow, we're going to make you a better wrestler. More training.

Cammy: Yes, Poison...

They leave together. Cammy's wrestling debut ended in ruffled hair, a beating from a ninja girl, and a beating from Poison all in one night.


	3. Enhancement Talent

Poison decides to wrestle an enhancement talent that will make her look good. Since she needed more experience and it would help her learn the ropes, Poison chooses Cammy to be her opponent for the crowd.

Instead of dressing up as the Killer Kitty, Poison gives Cammy a sports bra, boxing shorts, MMA finger gloves, an amateur boxing headgear, and tape wrappings for her feet to have her other gimmick save face. Cammy doesn't mind wearing this, she feels better suited in it.

Poison: "We got 6 minutes together, hope you can take a beating for that long, sweetie.~"

Cammy just groans, she knows Poison is strong but she can handle herself.

Later, Poison makes her entrance down the ramp as she appears as dominant and stunning as ever. Cammy was already in the ring since she is given the enhancement talent treatment and gets no introduction.

The bell rings and Poison teaches Cammy the ropes as she takes her time working her over.

Poison: "Get ready, sweetheart, I hope you like to be stinged!"

Poison throws Cammy into a turnbuckle corner. She places one hand on Cammy to hold her still, Poison takes her other hand, gives it a small lick and then chop Cammy's chest very hard.

Cammy: AGHH!

Cammy felt her chest reddening and tries to clutch it but Poison gives her three more chops before letting Cammy fall down.

Poison: "Aww, you'll get used to it."

Poison shows Cammy how to sell with those hard chops. She picks Cammy up and gives a hard kick to the abs. Cammy grabs her gut and falls to one knee, while Poison instructs her on the spots she will do next. She performed hurricaranas and when she felt Cammy was too slow to get back up, Poison gave her a few hard slaps as a way of teaching her selling and wake her up. Poison gives another hard kick to the gut and then locks Cammy's arms together for the Pedigree.

Poison: "Don't worry, rookie, it's almost over soon!"

Poison plants Cammy with it, the headgear helping her take the fall on her face. Poison flips Cammy over and gives her a sensual pin. It is counted to three and Poison is victorious.

Poison celebrates the win and for her gimmick, she gets her whip. Cammy laid on her stomach after the Pedigree as she is sweaty and tired after the squash match beating she took. Poison whipped her ass a few times. Cammy screamed and sold the stinging whip shots. Poison then hoisted Cammy up, wrapped her whip around Cammy's abs, and walked her to the back.

Poison sets Cammy onto the locker room bench to sit. Cammy is glistened with sweat, breathing heavy from the selling "lecture", has a red chest from the chops, red abs after Poison worked them over, ruffled hair once Poison removed the headgear, and her feet are sore after moving around the ring.

Poison: "You're still a novice, but you did okay. I tried to go easy on you, you just need to work on your selling. I showed you what a beating feels like, you just need to show it to everyone watching."

Cammy just angry glares, Poison humiliated her in front of the crowd.

Poison: "You might be young and have nice abs, but you need more advice from a stronger and hotter pro like me. Hit the showers, Cammy. We'll continue your training."

Poison leads Cammy to the showers and helps her get dressed after the beating. Looks like Cammy still has a lot to learn from her.


End file.
